Master Frown
Master Frown is an antagonistic character in Unikitty!. Voiced by Eric Bauza, he is the main villain of the series. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Master Frown is a robed humanoid creature of unknown origin. His face is a yellow disc, with thick eyebrows and light yellow sclera. He wears a black hooded robe with a double-tiered navy chevron shape on the collar. Personality Hailing from Frowntown, Master Frown is a foil to Unikitty's personality. While Unikitty is all about happiness, Master Frown is all about frowns and negativity. However, to him, negativity can be something as normal and mundane as drinking the rest of someone else's glass of milk. To him, things in real life that are small issues are treated as the biggest evils he can pull off. However, it's these minor things that make him happy to think he has a chance of putting a damper on Unikitty's parade.https://youtu.be/_vuUz6mmEq0?t=257 Biography Early life Little is known about Master Frown's past. However, he was born into negativity, despising everything happy. As such, he made himself an enemy to Unikitty. First adventures No Day Like Snow Day One day, while waking up, he noticed that it was Snow Day. Rebuffing Brock's offer of staying inside and playing video games, Master Frown walked through Frowntown, singing and taking in the miserable citizens, such as people crashing their cars, breaking their shovels, getting their tongues stuck to poles, getting caught in the wind and snowdrifts, and skidding on the ice. When Brock revealed the blizzard had hit for miles, Master Frown excitedly headed to the Unikingdom in an excuse to see Unikitty and the others miserable, only to be shocked and disgusted by the fact that they were actually enjoying the day. When he saw Puppycorn building a snowman, he decided to ruin it, by sliding down the hill and smashing it. Unfortunately, he lost control of his sled, causing him to crash into the snowman and encase himself in it, freezing himself inside the snowman. When Puppycorn stabbed a carrot through the snowman for a nose, he accidentally hit Master Frown in the eye, causing him to scream and writhe in pain, which was mistaken for his snowman coming to life. As the others came to marvel the now-named Mr. Snowbuttons, Dr. Fox took a syringe sample of it that poked Master Frown, while Hawkodile punched him in the gut, pushing him away when he tried to fight back. When he realized that the others planned to have fun with him, he realized he had to get out of there. Before he could react, he got dragged along for the snow fort contest. During the preparation for the snow fort, Master Frown's muffled protests were mistaken for agreements. When the snow fort was nearly completed, he found himself choked by a lasso of a light string and pulled up like a pulley to the top of the fort. As he continued to struggle, his movements were mistaken for dancing, which also caused the lights to fray, electrocuting him and creating an impromptu fireworks and light show, thus winning them the competition. Finally, the rope snapped, dropping him down and leaving him charred. However, his so-called dancing drew the ire of the other snow fort, who thought their use of a magic snowman was cheating, causing a snowball fight to brew. He eventually got into the snowball fight, thanks to the pain and misery it caused. Using Unikitty as a snowball gun, he was able to hold off for a while, but his team was later curb stomped. In desperation to not lose, Master Frown launched himself out of a catapult, destroying the rival snow fort. As he came to, the others cheered on his key in the victory, as he soaked in the fame. When Dr. Fox brought out her perfect hot chocolate recipe, he was given a mug, which he found delicious. This kindness started to spark a change in him, as he declared to change his life around, starting with the Spirit of Snow Day. Unfortunately, due to the others still believing him as a real snowman, they take him to the North Pole to live, cutting an ice floe for him to float away on, and mistaking his cries for apologies, and then cries for revenge, as a promise to return every year. While Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox leave for more cocoa, Richard and Hawkodile confide in each other that they knew Master Frown was in the snowman the whole time. Memorable Quotes *''"No, you fool! Don’t cha see? Snow Day’s the most miserable day of the year! I gotta see this for myself!"'' - Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Let’s see how Unikitty and those dinguses are doing with all this horrible, icy snow—No, no, no, no!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Stop it! I’m not a snowman! I’m Master Frown!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"No! I’ll never help your Snow Day! I’ll have no part…No way! This is absolutely the worst thing that’s ever happened to me! No!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Pain and misery? Now this is a Snow Day!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Master Frown never loses!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Yeah! Yes, that’s right! Cheer for me!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day *''"I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, maybe I’ve been wrong about Snow Day! Maybe I’ve been wrong about everything! This is wonderful! I’m gonna start over, start living my life with the Spirit of Snow Day!"'' -Master Frown, No Day Like Snow Day Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *No Day Like Snow Day *Fire & Nice *Stuck Together *Birthday Blowout Sources and References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Unikitty!